memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Two/Demands
(Space) Klingon warships firing on the Helena hitting the aft hull plating making it flicker as the disruptor fire hits the primary hull, as the Helena is taking evasive maneuvers. (Main bridge, red alert, coolant venting from ceiling) Lieutenant Mitchell looks at her console read out what she could make out of it. Shields down to 12% and buckling, we've lost the aft launchers she reports to Captain Tyson as he is at the back computer console with some of the officers trying to get the main power grid back online, Tyson walks over to the damage control console. Ensign Leigh evasive pattern beta 2 orders Tyson as the ship takes another hit as a huge shower of sparks erupts from the main display console sending Captain Tyson flying over the railing as the crew ducks as debris flies from the console. Shields are gone reports Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at Commander Core who checks Captain Tyson's pulse and feels that he's alive. Bridge to sickbay I've got wounded one to transport to sickbay says Commander Core as she looks at the Captain as he disappears and is beam to sickbay. Damage report orders Commander Core as she sits in the command chair looking at Ensign Mason. Mason looks at the console. Main power is down hull breaches on decks 4, 7, 8 force fields are in place and holding repair teams are responding to seal the breaches now he reports to Commander Core. Commander Core breathes with relief at what Mason said about the breaches being sealed by force fields. Open a channel to the Klingon battlecruiser now Ensign orders Commander Core as she's looking at the main viewer. Ensign Mason gets Commander Rodek on the main viewer. Commander Rodek you've committed an act of war by attacking a fellow ally and wounding this ship's captain says Commander Core as she's looking at the main viewer. Commander Core you will surrender Commander Taris to us now or we will destroy your ship says Commander Rodek as he looks at the Commander. Then the ops console's sensor read out beeps as Ensign Mason looks at the read out. Commander picking up three warp signatures right behind us reports Ensign Mason as he looks over at Commander Core. Core is shocked by Rodek getting more reinforcements. Commander its three Starfleet ships led by the Prometheus reports Ensign Mason as he looks at the console. (Space) The USS Prometheus, USS Intrepid, and USS Enterprise drops out of warp and fires their phasers at the battle cruiser forcing it to warp away from sector 585. (Helena's main bridge, red alert) Commander Core breathes easily when the three Federation vessels scares off the warship. Ensign Mason send a message to Captain Picard tell him I owe him one big time says Commander Core as she looks at the young Ops officer. He looks at the console to send the message. (Space sector 585) The USS Helena, USS Intrepid, USS Prometheus, and USS Enterprise-E are at warp on course for Starbase 211. First officer's log, Commander Susan Core in command stardate 54478.9 The USS Helena is on course with her escorts to Starbase 211 to drop off Commander Taris as she's to tell Starfleet Intelligence, on a possible Romulan offensive happening in this system for now I'm in command of the ship until Captain Tyson is healed let's just hope my first time as acting Captain doesn't go bad. (Captain's ready room) Commander Core is sitting behind the desk looking at damage reports and repair time when the doors chimed. Come says Commander Core as she puts the padd down and looks at the doors they open and Prue Halliwell comes into the ready room. Prue what you doing here? asked Commander Core as she gets up and looks at the Captain's ex-girlfriend. Prue looks at Commander Core. I heard that Jason was injured and I wanted to see him Prue says looking at the Commander. Commander Core gets up from the chair walking from the table and escorts Prue to sickbay. (Deck 5, sickbay) Prue and Susan walks into a injury filled sickbay as they walk over to the biobed where Captain Tyson is being scanned by Dr. Tanner and Chief Watson is standing next to him holding his hand as she sees Prue walk up. Prue so very good to see you again Watson says as she hugs Prue. Doctor Tanner nods at Commander Core and she and Prue walked away to give Captain Tyson and Commander Core a chance to talk about what happened. Damage report Commander asked Captain Tyson as he looked at Susan. Commander Core hands him a padd of the damage reports. We've got one aft torpedo launcher and aft shields are at 10% she reports to Captain Tyson as he sees three people covered due to them dying from their injuries and is mad about what happened between the Helena and a Klingon warship. Commander get me Chancellor Martok on subspace says Captain Tyson as he walks with her to the door of sickbay. (Space, sector 585 along the Romulan Neutral Zone) All three ships are in formation awaiting reinforcements. (Captain's ready room) Chancellor Martok appears as a hologram. ''Captain you attacked a Klingon warship ''says Martok as he's walking around the Captan's ready room. Chancellor this wasn't what happened we picked up a distress call from a Romulan scout ship that entered our space and in the terms of the Khitomer Accords, you'll have to go through the proper channels Martok we fought together during the Dominion War I call you blood brother so now warrior to warrior let me explain says Captain Tyson as he looks at the hologram of Martok. ''Very well then Captain explain away ''says Chancellor Martok. Captain Tyson walks up to the replicator and orders a cup of tea. We were along the Romulan-Klingon border on patrol along the Neutral Zone of the Romulan border and we picked up the distress call and when we responded to the signal we discovered that its Captain Taris that was onboard the scout ship says Captain Tyson as he explains the situation to Chancellor Martok. Martok turns to Captain Tyson in shock. ''Taris, Captain that woman has an impressive record during the Dominion War she helped save my forces along the Cardassian border during the war, and after that we haven't heard anything from her since then until Commander Rodek brought her before the Council Chamber many of the Klingon people wanted her dead but I gave her minimal sentence at Rura Penthe ''says Martok as he looks at Captain Tyson. And then as we headed to meet up with some of our forces in sector 585 Commander Rodek attacked us for no reason killed three members of my crew says Captain Tyson as he looked at Chancellor Martok.